By Your Side
by StratusfyingOrton
Summary: When Trish feels herself coming down with a fever, it puts a damper on her vacation with her and her friends. But she soon finds out that sometimes all it takes to heel is good medication, lots of sleep and plenty of love. One-Shot.


AN: I've wanted to write this pairing for a long time now. I've made references of them as a couple in another one of my fics but I just thought that it was about time that I actually sat down and wrote one with the two of them as the lead characters. I'm in a writing mood right now so I think I might just start another one-shot or even update one of my long fics...Hell, might just do both, but Iwouldn't want to get ahead of myself now, LOL.Hope you guys like and remember to read and review...it's always appreciated.

I Disclaim

Amy let out a huge sigh as she continued to watch her best friend sprawled across the bed, refusing to move.

"Trish…you can't stay locked up in a hotel room for our entire vacation. I know you're still upset about your break up with Jay, but you need to get out and start living again or else you'll never get over it." Amy lectured her as she sat down beside Trish's laying form and very motherly stroked her hair to soothe her. Trish flipped over onto her back and shot up.

"Amy…for the hundredth time, I'm not depressed about Jay. I'm sick. Not love sick, not heart-broken sick…I'm sick, as in I need a doctor and medication and plenty of sleep." Trish huffed back. She threw herself back down on the bed and Amy snickered.

"What's so funny?" Trish asked as she shot a look at her best friend of five years.

"Nothing…it's just that you're getting so defensive." Amy said as she lay down next to Trish. She decided to join Trish in her fascinating and ever-so-interesting newly acquired hobby of ceiling watching.

The room was silent for a few moments before Trish spoke up.

"You know, I know you're worried about this whole thing with me and Jay but I promise you Amy, I've let you be there for me every other time I've had my heart broken and all the other problems in my life…there's absolutely no reason for me to shut you out now. Jay and I have mutually decided that we're better off as friends. Don't get me wrong, we do love each other, but just not the way you're supposed to love someone you're in a relationship with." Trish kept her eyes trained at the ceiling as she spoke but she knew that Amy was listening intently.

"Alright…I believe you. But if you're really sick then I guess that means no clubbing tonight" Amy said as she got up and moved over to her bed where she began putting away her partying clothes that she had laid out for later that night.

"Amy, I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself and I don't want you missing out on any fun just because I have a bit of a fever and headache. You can still go without me" Trish tried to negotiate.

"Trish it's fine…we always do everything together, this is no exception. You've missed plenty of things to be by my side; especially with the ups and downs of my relationship with Adam….and besides…it's never as much as fun without you around." Amy playfully pouted and then let a smile shine through.

"Well…you do have one thing right…I am the life of the party aren't I?" Trish stated as fact with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Just get some sleep" Amy said laughing as she flung a pillow Trish's way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later….

Trish's eyes slowly opened up to reveal semi-darkness. It took her a few moments to adjust her eyes but when she did, she saw Amy, with her nose buried in a book as she struggled to read under the dim light that was illuminating from her bedside lamp. Trish tried to lift herself up but she felt heavy all over. Her headache seemed to come rushing back to her like a tidal wave and this time, it seemed to have come back even worse than before. Her body felt lifeless and hot all over. She slowly moved her hand up and touched her forehead and neck.

'Dammit…I'm burning up…' she thought to herself. She quietly cleared her throat before speaking up.

"You know, you're gonna hurt your eyes like that…you could've put on the room light" Trish admonished Amy. Amy looked up and smiled.

"It's alright…it's not that great a book anyways. There was nothing on TV and this was the only thing I could find to occupy myself with…wasn't really paying much attention to it" she replied.

Trish felt a wave of guilt rush to her. Here they were on vacation, in the beautiful and exotic beaches of Mexico and she was making her miss all the fun. Trish knew that it wasn't her fault that she was sick but she also knew that it wasn't fair that Amy should have to miss out anything because of it either. She was sure that she should stay in bed and sleep the illness off but of course, she was a stubborn woman so she did exactly what she shouldn't have done.

"Hey, listen…I'm feeling much better now. Why don't we get dressed and head down to that club you were talking about?" Trish suggested as she slowly eased herself up. Amy eyed her curiously.

"Trish…" Amy began but Trish cut her off.

"Amy, I'm fine. The sleep did me well, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked her uneasily.

"I'm sure" Trish said with a smile. Amy donned a big smile and jumped out of her bed in excitement.

"Great…let's get ready then" Amy shrieked with giddiness. Trish laughed her friend's display of excitement and slowly made her way to her closet.

"Hey Ames, you said that the club was on a beach right?"

"Yeah…so wear your bikini underneath, we'll go for a swim" she informed Trish. Trish was all for the idea. The water was usually cool and that would be great for her currently high temperature. She quickly moved to her suitcase and grabbed her bottle of liquid Tylenol for fever. She downed the prescribed amount and tossed the bottle back into her suitcase. Now she could only hope that it'd work so that she could go back to being her usual happy and fun-loving self.

It sucks to be sick….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy and Trish walked into the nightclub. The party was already in full swing as both ladies craned their necks to look over the crowd in order to find a table for the two of them.

Amy felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist.

"Hey sexy" Adam yelled over the loud music. Amy smiled and Trish swung around to see who was making a pass at her best friend. She smiled when she saw Adam and walked over to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey gorgeous…how you feeling? Amy said you weren't feeling well and that you guys weren't gonna be able to come" Adam mentioned as he looked at his long time friend intently. To anyone, Trish was the picture of perfection in her pleated silk mini skirt and simple white tank top that ended a few inches above her belly button…but Adam wasn't anyone and he could see that Trish's colour was a bit rosy. He moved his hand to touch her forehead but she just swatted him away.

"My God…you're almost as bad as Amy" she said with a laugh. Adam stroked his hand to stop the stinging the slap caused.

"Well I guess you must be feeling fine…" Amy nudged him in the sides.

"We need to find seats…." Amy said changing the subject.

"We've got extras over at our table….follow me" Adam said as he grabbed Amy's hand, who in turn grabbed Trish's and together, the three of them wove in and out of the crowd like a human chain. They finally reached a table that was right on the beach.

"You must have come early to get those seats" Amy said as she walked over to the table.

"You have no idea" he replied as he grabbed Trish's hand to help her step onto the elevated platform. Trish followed Adam as he made his way over to the table but she began to slow down when she noticed the 6 foot 5 muscular man at the table laughing, with his hands comfortably resting on the new WWE backstage interviewer's thigh. She was also better know as Maria, one of the Diva Search losers that still managed to find a way back into the business. If it wasn't bad enough that Trish had to fake feeling well in front of her friends, now she head to fake be happy having to be around HIM of all people.

"Hey T" Jericho greeted his friend who was the last one to reach the table. She smiled and gave a slight wave of her hand before quickly taking a seat beside him before she was left with the one chair next to HIM.

Everyone exchanged their greetings before moving out onto the dance floor. Trish noticed Maria speed past her and towards the crowd to join the rest of people as they danced the night away.

"Hey T…come join us" Amy and Adam offered but Trish declined. Aside from the fact that she was sick, she wouldn't have wanted to be third wheel, even though she knew Amy and Adam only meant well.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a throat being cleared.

"I don't get a hello?"

Trish turned around and put on an obviously fake smile.

"Hello Dave…are you happy now?" she asked before turning around and facing the dance floor once again, not waiting for his reply.

"Come on, you can't still be mad at me about last week" he said as he moved his chair closer to her. She spun around, all thoughts of her sickness put on hold.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't be mad at, because I'm mad…" Trish fumed. Dave Batista let out a heavy sigh before leaning over and with is strength, turned Trish in her chair, around to face him.

"I'm sorry okay…I didn't want to hurt you're feelings so I lied about going out with Maria…I know you were still getting over Jay and I didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning our friendship for a girl…" Dave tried to explain.

"Awww, really?" Trish said with mocking tears.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that you think that are friendship means so much to you that you would rather lie to me than tell me the truth…I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life Dave" Trish said dramatically.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you" he said shaking his head before getting up to join his date on the dance floor. Trish closed her eyes tightly and gently massaged her temples. There was that damn headache again. She felt the hotness rush over her once again. She opened her eyes to be met with the ocean so she decided to try her luck with the water. She didn't bother to reveal her bikini underneath…she just slipped her sandals off and walked into the water until the water reached her thighs. She let her hand tread the water back and forth as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She tried to let the coolness overcome her heavily aching body and throbbing headache. It wasn't working but it sure as hell beat sitting at table all by herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group walked back to their table an hour later to find it empty.

"Where's Trish?" Amy immediately asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Isn't that her lying in the water?" Maria pointed out. Everyone turned to face the water only to see Trish lying on the beach while the tide splashed against her body as they met the shores, and recluse back.

"Yeah it is…I better go check on her" Amy said, immediately walking towards Trish. Dave grabbed her arm.

"Let me go…" he said.

"Dave, I don't think that's such…"

"Please" he cut her off and looked at her pleadingly. He was missing her this whole past week, he couldn't just sit by and act mad at her…there was obviously something wrong with her. Amy noticed the look in the larger man's eyes and nodded her head.

"Fine… but if you get her mad"

"I won't…I promise."

Dave took long strides and within seconds he was standing beside her laying form. He waited for her to acknowledge him but when she didn't, he bent down and took a seat next to her. He looked more closely at her and realized that she had her eyes closed and her face was a rosy colour. It kind of looked like she was blushing or of some similar sort. Dave took a moment to appreciate how endearing it made her look but at the same time, he knew that it wasn't normal. He moved his larger hand and touched her skin. Trish opened her eyes at his touch but she didn't dare object. She didn't have the energy to do so.

"Trish…my God, you're burning up" he said as he stood up and straightened his clothes before bending down and picking her up in his arms.

"I'm taking you back to the hotel" he said.

The moment Amy saw Dave pick Trish up in his arms; she went running down the beach.

"What happened to her?" she asked frantically, fearing the worse.

"Relax…it's just a high fever, nothing fatal or anything…she just needs some good medication and plenty of rest" Dave assured her.

"Dammit…. She lied about feeling better just so I could come clubbing. I swear, when she feels better, I'm gonna kick her ass for making me think, even for a split second that I just might lose her" Amy said as she hugged her body closer to Adam who was now standing beside her.

"I'm gonna take her back with me, you can stay here and enjoy the rest of your night" Dave offered. He then looked at Maria.

"Do you mind if you got a ride back with Amy and Adam?...I wouldn't want to cut short your night because of this" he said with a soft voice.

"I guess so" Maria replied. She wasn't happy about him bailing out on her because of Trish Stratus but it wasn't like there was anything she could really say to him. She knew he'd still go whether she was okay with it or not.

"I'm sorry" he said softly as he passed by her. It wasn't a very gentleman like thing to do, leaving her to hitch a ride with someone else, but as he looked down at Trish's still form lying in his strong arms, he knew that he had no other choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish's eyes fluttered open once again, only to be met with a single light coming from the television set in the bedroom. It was like a déjà vu of sorts for her. She was lying on her side facing the wall but she was sure that this wasn't her bed and this most definitely wasn't her room. She turned to lie on her back before turning her head to the side to see who was watching TV. It didn't take her long to figure out it was Dave that was sitting on the couch. She shifted around a bit before she decided to get up. She immediately noticed that her headache was gone and that her body no longer felt hot and heavy. She felt a bit drowsy but other than that, she felt like her usual self.

"What am I doing here?" she asked as she looked around to check out Dave's hotel room. He was rooming by himself and Trish had to admit, the man certainly had first class taste.

Dave turned around and noticed Trish sitting up in the bed. He reached over and turned on a lamp before shutting the TV off and moving towards her.

"I'm glad you're awake…you've been sleeping for a long time" he said.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Much better actually…what happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Trish shook her head no.

"Well we found you lying on the beach and you seemed really out of it so I brought you back here. I ordered some emergency antibiotics and I fed you some soup and then you were knocked out cold for almost 5 hours…it's 3 in the morning right now" he said while checking his watch.

"You did all that?" she asked softly. Now she felt really bad.

"God, I feel horrible…after the way I treated you and everything for the past week and…now you go and take care of me…I….thank you" Trish stumbled for her words. What more could she say?

"No need to thank me…remember when I got that stomach flu virus when we came back from our European tour? You spent your birthday taking care of me…you fed me, you medicated me and you were patient with me…no matter how much I yelled at you and cursed and told you to leave. I didn't want you to see me vulnerable but you saw through me and stayed anyways. I'm just returning the favour" he replied.

"I didn't help you so that I could get something from you in return…" she spoke up.

"I helped you because I love you…" Trish immediately shut her mouth and her eyes grew large at her accidental admission. She desperately thought of a way to cover it up.

"As a friend…I mean I love you as a friend and I didn't like seeing you sick…so I uhhh….I ummm. You know I'm feeling much better know, I think I'll go back to my room now" Trish stuttered quickly as she shot up from the bed but before she could go anywhere she felt herself meeting the mattress once again.

"Wait a second" Dave said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on to the bed.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I said that I'm feeling much better and that I should go back to my room now…" she replied as she looked down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

"I meant what you said before that"

"Oh…I said that I didn't take care of you just so you could return the favour" Trish replied once again, trying to ignore her slip up. Dave was fully aware of her games and as he watched her nervously fiddle and fidget, everything seemed to make sense to him.

"You told me that when you and Jay broke up, that you both loved each other but not like how the two of you should love each other" Dave began.

"That was the truth" she shot back defensively.

"I believe you…but I also remember you saying that Jay wasn't the one that held your heart...you were implying that you were in love with someone else…"

Trish nervously laughed and waved her hand to brush off Dave's observations.

"You know Dave, you are always thinking about something and overanalyzing everything."

Dave put his finger to her lips.

"Woman, would you shut up?…you're the most stubborn person I've ever met" he said with a small smile.

Trish sighed in defeat.

"Dave, let me explain…"

"Trish you don't need to explain anything…because I've felt the same way"

Trish looked at him curiously.

"But what about Maria?" she asked, trying to piece it all together.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone but you felt like you'd never get to be with them…so after a while you decide to try and move on with your life?" Dave questioned her. Trish simply nodded her head.

"Okay…well that's what Maria is to me…she was someone that had great things to offer and I figured that if anyone could get my mind off of you, she would be the best girl to start with….she really is a great girl" Dave said.

"Oh…" Trish replied disappointedly. She bowed her head and she could feel the tears beginning to fall.

"But there was just one problem" he continued. She didn't look up but she did acknowledge him.

"What's that?" she asked. He leaned forward and lifted her face with his hand. He smiled at her and began wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb. He leaned closer until he was a breath away from her. She could feel the hotness of his breath against her face and she felt hot all over. Except this time, she didn't mind the feeling so much.

"She isn't you…and for what it's worth, I love you too."

She looked into his eyes before looking at his lips and closing her eyes. A second later, she felt his lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth as he slowly and sensually kissed her. They pulled apart minutes later and Trish moved to undo his dress shirt. When she finally pulled the offensive piece of clothing off, they met each other for another heated kiss. This is time his tongue danced on the corners of her mouth, begging for entrance. She gladly obliged to the intrusion. He shifted his body weight, moving forward…Trish felt her body move backwards until her head hit the pillow. He was on top of her, with one hand tangled in her hair and the other arm used to prop him up so that his body weight wasn't fully on top of her. Their tongues battled for what seemed like hours before they finally pulled apart. Dave rolled over on to his back and Trish shifted over and comfortably placed her head on his bare chest.

"Too bad I didn't have my little Freudian slip earlier…if I only knew what I was missing" she giggled. Dave put his arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"I'm just glad you did…either way, I'll always be by your side" he replied.

"You're tired aren't you?" Trish said as more of a statement.

"A bit, I didn't get a chance to sleep while you were sleeping" he said with a yawn. She brought her palm up to stroke his face before pushing herself a bit upward and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Get some sleep" she advised him and with that, she snuggled into his arms contently. For now, they were content just being in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ringing of the telephone awoke both Trish and Dave from their peaceful slumber. Dave leaned over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Oh, hey Ames…" he listened intently as Amy prattled on the other line.

"Yeah, she's back to her normal self" he said and then listened once again as Amy continued to talk.

"Yeah, okay Ames…alright…bye" and with that he hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Trish asked before kissing him good morning.

"She wanted to know how you were doing" he replied.

"And it took that long to tell her that I was doing fine?" Trish asked suspiciously, thinking that Dave was keeping something from her.

Dave looked down at the blond beauty and thought about his conversation with Amy as she reminded him of Trish's awaited ass kicking for making her worry so much last night.

"Hey babe…" Dave said.

"Hmmmm" Trish said as she got up from bed and made her way towards the showers.

"When you meet Amy later on today, do me a favour and where some padding or some protective gear or something…"

"Why?" Trish asked confused.

"Just…trust me" he chuckled. She looked at him oddly.

"Amy's got something planned for me doesn't she?" she asked as she found a sealed package toothbrush and ripped it open.

"You could say that" he said with a large smile on his face. Trish turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So much for being by my side" she said playfully.

"Oh, I'll be by your side…I won't do anything…but I'll be by your side babe." He was met with a flying slipper heading his way. Trish quickly shut the bathroom door, not waiting to see if the slipper connected with Dave. Fortunately, he rolled out of the bed before it could reach him. He made his way towards the bathroom door, but before he could knock, the door opened up to reveal the Canadian beauty wrapped in only a towel.

"I'm gonna go take a shower….would you like to 'be by my side'?" she asked with a devilish smile.

"Well…I am a man of my word" he replied with a mischievous grin.

"Oh shut up" she laughed before pulling him in and closing the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
